Discovery
by Inauspicious
Summary: The war is over. All of Kel's friends are away. Kel is running New Hope. Someone is going to help her out there, possibly in more way than one. K? R
1. Enter Faleron

Keladry of Mindelan wiped the sweat off her face as she rested at the end of a row with the plough. She was getting better at it; the furrows were decently straight and deeper than before. But she had a lot of practice lately. At New Hope, the new refugee camp, they were preparing for the planting of crops.

The war had been over for an autumn and winter. During the winter, Neal married Yuki. Right now, they were in the Yamani Islands, and would be for another month. Merric was still at Haven training a new leader and would be relieved to Corus before the spring's end. The third company of the King's Own had left for a break in Corus, and the fifth Company took their place. Even they weren't at New Hope. Esmond of Nicoline and Seaver of Tasride were moved to costal conflict where Faleron of King's Reach already was. In short, all of her knight and military friends were gone. Tobe was with her in body, although not in spirit. He had a dream, to be a minstrel. Several weeks back a wandering minstrel came through and entertained everyone for food and a place to sleep. Tobe had become rather attached to him. The minstrel spent a couple of hours each day with him, teaching him. Now he spent less and less time with her, and everyone else for that matter. Life was lonely. There were dozens of people she would talk with, but they were more acquaintances than friends.

The ox snorted and shifted in a restless way. Kel erased the depressing thoughts from her head. She needed to get back to work. With the reins tight in her hands she started off. Down and back, down and back, down and back.

"Lady Knight, time to head in," it was Adner. He was in charge of all the plowing. She looked around. The sun hung low in the sky, others had already gone in or were heading back.

Kel sat down in the mess hall. Every one there was eating because that is what most people do there. Around her today were some convict soldiers. They talked about anything, everything. It was nice to not have to think about managing everything for once. That was the high point of dinner.

"Lady" It was Tobe. He seemed a bit bashful. The focus of his eyes was anywhere but his mistress.

Kel smiled a bit, "Hey stranger."

If possible this made Tobe more self-conscious as he blushed. "Lady, I think I messed up." The lady knight's eyebrows raised in interest at his comment. He continued carefully, "I forgot to tell you something…. You see I was practicing my lute and you were out. The messenger from Steadfast was told to come to me because you know…….. So I listened to his message and then forgot about it in my practicing." Kel opened her mouth to say something. He continued hurriedly, "Don't get mad please, I didn't mean to. It was a mistake, honest. I'm awful sorry."

He seemed to brace himself as if expecting to get hit. Kel sighed, "I'm not going to punish you Tobe. I just need to know what the message was. And don't let it happen again."

"Oh, well. Some knight is coming to help you with stuff."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No"

"When he is coming perhaps? Or possibly who he is and what he will be doing?"

"Oh, yeah. He is to come on the 16, and I don't know who it is. I think he is going to be like what Sir Merric was to you at Haven."

"Alright, but Tobe, the 16 was three days ago."

He went back to being bashful, "Opps."

They heard footsteps clattering up the lose, wooden steps to where they were. One of the refugees panted. Kel looked up expectantly, "Yes?"

The woman panted, "Some strange man is here."

Down by the entrance, was a horse and a man. Kel recognized him, even though his back was turned. She smirked. "Tobe take his horse." She walk toward him. "Hey Faleron."

The handsome man faced her. He grinned when he saw her. Faleron stuck out his hand to shake, then he shook his head and eloped her in a rib cracking hug.

"Kel." They pulled away from each other. "I hope you weren't worried. I know how you are about us, mother. I got held up in a flood out west. Sorry I am late."

"Oh, I wasn't worried in the least." She said a bit mischievously. He looked surprised, taken aback, and even a little disappointed. Kel continued, "I didn't know until a few minutes ago. I didn't have time to worry."

He chuckled, "It's good to see you again Kel. Really good."

* * *

This is going to be a K/F fic because he is just too good to have only a few about him and Kel. I know this is very short but I am not quite sure if I will post the rest. I wrote it when Lady Knight came out. So I hope I can make it better. I hope you like the idea for Tobe being a minstrel. I thought it would be cute… 


	2. Ankles

Disclaimer: I forgot last time. This belongs to Tamora Pierce, Alright?

Chapter Two Ankles

"I thought you were on the coast fighting pirates." Kel stated.

Faleron looked at her as they walked to her room, "You're right I was. But I think they want the men to switch around now that the war is over. It will be a nice change. I'll admit one thing, pirates never do the same thing twice. It is too much surprise for me. At first it was very new and exciting, but then, it just was so much to deal with. I'm glad that I am here. It's also good to see you. I haven't seen you in more than a year. That is strange. And before that, through our years as squires, I couldn't have seen you more than once a year. If even that much. So tell me, what has been going on in the lady knight's life? That is other than committing treason."

Kel allowed a ruthful smile to grace her face, "Nothing exciting. Honestly Fal. Nothing has happened. I'm in charge of this refugee camp and that isn't very exciting."

"Then tell me something else. I don't care. Tell me a story."

"You talk"

Faleron snorted and let Kel pass through the door of her office first, "I have already talked some. It is your turn. Moreover, I don't feel like talking. I would rather listen to you."

"Well if that is the way it's going to be… Your job will be to help me. To do this you will help sort out arguments and watch over what everyone does. You will also take out some soldiers on patrol, even though the war is over. There is a rotation of the jobs, or chores if you will. You will do all of them the same as anyone else." Kel told him all that was expected of him and the routine of the fort.

"I really think I would have preferred a story, but if that is all I'm going to get I guess I'll just have to get someone to tell me a bedtime story." Faleron joked when she finished.

Kel smiled, "You really want a story." He nodded. "Well this is one of my favorites. Once there was a lady knight. She was the commander of a refugee camp. It was a very hard job. She was very tired at the end of the day. One day an old friend kept her up late because she had to talk to him, so she kicked him out of her room. Then she slept."

"Wow, that was quite an impressive story." Fal didn't get the hint or more likely, he chose not to. "Why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot." He put his feet up on the desk in front of him.

Kel just shook her head, but as she did that she couldn't help but admire his image. He was very handsome with dark hair and eyes, and he looked very… fit. "I am going to get ready for bed." She stood up and grabbed her flannel nightgown off the hook by a screen in the corner. He watched her, amused. She slid behind the screen. He saw the shirt come off over her head causing him to gulp a little. He rocked back and forth with his legs still up on the desk. Thud, thud, thud, clank. Her breeches fell to the ground and the belt made a noise. He glance over to the screen. There was a gap at the bottom of the screen between it and the floor. A pair of lovely ankles was in his view. He rocked faster, which caused him to fall. Splinters from the floor were digging into his cheek, but he could see those ankles. Kel slipped her nightgown over her head and steped around the screen to see what happened. She looked at him quizzically.

"You have nice ankles." Faleron was surprised at what came out of his mouth. Kel was surprised too, "Are you feeling ok. Maybe you should go to sleep now." With that Faleron said goodnight and left.

As Kel lay in bed that night she thought. Every night reflecting over her day became a nightly ritual. It help her sleep better and put her mind at ease to think of all that she accomplished. It's good to have someone here. Especially Fal. He is nice and I don't have to watch him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid, like Neal would do.

The next day Faleron stayed with Kel to learn things and meet people. Tobe was pretty fascinated with the new knight. He hung around them for a while. About midmorning Gerard, the minstrel found all three of them in the stocks.

He walked up to them, although it was more like a cavort. Always dressed the same way you could tell who he was from far away. A bright orange shirt and patched red breeches were what he donned. "Hello All! It is a beautiful day outside is it not? Ah, you must be the new knight. I am Gerard, storyteller, and minstrel extraordinaire. Pleased to be at your service." Gerard always spoke with an exuberance that was hard to match.

"It is good to meet you too," Faleron nodded.

"I am afraid that I must take leave lady knight. My calling is to wander, a lone nomad in a dark world. Now that the weather is clear and bright I must go. I have already lingered here too long. But first I must speak to Tobe by myself."

Tobe looked like Gerard just killed his pony. He ran past and out the door. Gerard looked at Kel and handed her something, a package, he seemed at a loss of words for once. "Farewell Gerard. And stop by next time you can."

He just took her hand and bowed gracefully over it. Then he left, whistling a sad tune.

There was a long silence between Fal and Kel. "Well, that was interesting."

Kel looked a Faleron and said, "Yes it was." He was shocked to find that she was smiling. "I feel really horrible right now. I am glad he left. I always felt he took Tobe from me. I might get him back now. But that is so selfish of me. I feel so awful for wishing that he would leave. Now he has. Tobe is going to be so heartbroken." Her shoulders sagged. Faleron took her into a one armed hug. She sunk into him, then he put his other are around her. He whispered into her ear, "It's only natural that you would want that. Don't beat yourself up over it."

They stood like that for awhile. Kel felt so much better afterward. Then the two walked to lunch in the mess better friends than they had ever been.

Hey! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am so surprised. I probably won't up date until the next weekend or at least until Thursday. I have rugby practice for two hours and we only have 4 more practices until we go to Iowa to play our first game. It's pretty intense.


	3. Realizing

After giving Tobe the evening to recover, Kel crept into his room. He was asleep on the bed. Kel sat down next to him. His sandy blond hair crept into his eyes. Kel brushed it to the side. She sat there watching him. He seemed alright, no tear lines or red eyes. About ten minutes later, she snuck out of the room.

Kel walked into the mess hall for a late dinner. Faleron was sitting by himself. She grabbed her food and went to take a seat by him.

"How was your first day?"

"Um, it was different."

"Would you care to expand on that idea? Different?"

"Usually several old ladies don't yell, I would actually call it screeching, anyway, a bunch did because of this chicken. I didn't quite follow that conversation. After that I got the privilege of cleaning the latrines. I would have to say those were my favorite parts. Ah, but now I am talking to you so this would push those events to a pitiful number 2." He was grinning at her.

Kel swallowed her mouthful of stew and said, "If that was a compliment you really ought to work on that aspect of your life."

"Hey. If I would have gone with my original plan in like I would be a superb compliment giver."

"Really and what would that be? A player?" Kel made a face.

Faleron blushed a little, "Maybe . . . I know I'm too much of a bore to do that, but I did want to for the longest time. I thought it would be fun and exciting." She was a bit embarrassed that she made fun of his old dream.

"Come on, you aren't a bore. You're just too well-mannered, respectable, and kind to be a player." Kel tried to redeem herself. "How did you start dreaming of being a player in the first place?"

"When I was five years old, I went to a play. This was the first one I was allowed to go to. Uncle John, that's Merric's father, he took us to the play outside of their fief. We spent a month pretending to be players. He gave up on it, but I still wanted to. Later I realized that I would never be able to do that," he explained.

Kel sighed, "It's kind of like Tobe. Maybe I should bring some food up for him. Or maybe you could bring him some food. Then you might talk to him," Kel asked tentatively. "I wouldn't be able to tell him that it is going to blow over. I always knew what I wanted to be. He would trust you more because you had your experience wanting to be a player. Plus you are a man. I think it would mean more from you."

"But this was different-," he stopped midsentence when he saw the pleading in her eyes. He saw that this really mattered to her, and she needed his help. "Alright I'll do it."

Kel opened her mouth to say something when a young man came up to her, "Lady, there is an argument that the judges can't settle. You are needed immediately."

"Faleron, thank you so much."

He walked up to Tobe's room. All the way he was thinking on what he should say. It was difficult because he didn't know the kid. Had he known Tobe better, it would have been a lot easier. Knocking softly on the wooden door in front of him, Faleron shifted from foot to foot. The door opened a crack and a little head popped out.

"What do you want?" Tobe mumbled.

"I've got some food for you. Would you let me in?"

"Lady asked you to come here didn't she?"

"Yes. She did. Kel thought that it would be better if I talked to you."

Tobe assessed the knight by looking him over and then looking into his eyes. He opened the door wider, then stopped. "You can't stay if you are going to lecture me."

"Don't worry, I won't. I never like being lectured when I was younger. Gods, I still don't."

Tobe let him in. They talked for a long time. Not even mentioning music or minstrels for half of an hour, once they were both comfortable talking to each other. Needless to say, Tobe went out and played with his friends the next day.

Faleron stepped out of the headquarters building. It was his turn to sentry. As he walked he said hello to several people. After being at New Hope for a month, he wasn't such a stranger. The people got used to him and actually talked to him.

"Hey, Sir Faleron" There was a soldier walking up to him at his post.

"What can I help you with?"

"I've got a question for you," the soldier seemed bit mysterious, and mischievous. "Me and the boys were wondering if you were in love with Lady Kel."

Faleron sputtered a bit, "What! Where did that come from, and why would you think that?"

"I dunno. You spend a lot of time together. You do act differently around her. We just thought it would be really great if you did, but since it seems that isn't the case… Sorry for wasting your time sir."

Did he really act differently, in love, around Kel? He supposed it was true, they had known each other since they were pages. That gave them a special connection with each other. He also respected her more than he did others. He wanted her to think highly of him and to be happy. But did he love her? Of course, but only in a friendly way. Or was it more than that? "Gods curse that soldier. He got me all confused." Fal thought angrily. He stood there in his spot just thinking. The thoughts in his head were going crazy. "I want her to be happy. No, that's not right. I want her to be happy with ME." Fal was shocked at what he just thought. He did love her.

As if the gods were trying to prove something to him, a woman walked by. It wasn't just any woman, it was a the type that a month ago would have caused him to feel carnal. Now all he did was compare her to Kel. Maybe she was the most beautiful thing here, but she probably wasn't nice, or caring or anything even close to Kel.

Over the next few days, Fal grew used to the idea of being in love with Kel. He even started to enjoy it. He subtly started flirting with her. She didn't realize it of course. But it helped him.

Kel had too much work. They were very short on supplies at the fort. She had to take stock of everything, then decide how much would be needed over the summer. It was a very tedious job.

Kel sat at her desk doing the orders for this. The small candle flickered in the darkness, illuminating her papers. Exhausted, she leaned back, closed her eyes, and sighed deeply. It was silent except for the sounds of crickets and birds outsiede. Well aware of her growling stomach, she stood up and turned around. Kel let out a short scream, there was someone in her room.

"Geez Kel. What was that all about," Faleron grinned at her reaction.

"Faleron of King's Reach, that was a mean thing to do. How in Tortall did you get in here?" She stepped up to him and punched him lightly.

I was very quiet, milady knight," he let out a short chuckle. "You scream like a such a girl!"

"Well I should, because last time I checked I was a girl." She gave him a look of mock annoyance. As she watched hi, the amusement left his eyes and a different look came into them, his smile faded and changed into a slight smirk. Faleron looked her up and down once, quickly and said, "Oh, believe me, Kel, I have noticed." Just as fast as all of this happened, his face went back to the smiling amused look. "I came because you need to come to dinner."

Kel was still a bit baffled by this. "Was he just flirting with me?" she thought in wonder. Looking up Kel saw the object of her thoughts looking at her expectantly. "Dinner, yes, I was just getting up to go."

"I know," He smiled again.

Later that night Kel was lying in bed thinking about what had happened earlier in the evening. That look on his face was so strange and foreign. It made her uncomfortable, but deep inside she was happy that he did. Then Kel remembered his smile. He always had been handsome, even when they were pages. He was always very nice, one of the first to accept her. "Who ever his lady is, is a very lucky lady." Kel tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. Her thoughts kept traveling to the way he looked her up and down. She rolled out of bed and stood against the wall so she could see most of herself in the mirror. The moon light gave her enough light to see. Kel studied herself, wondering what he had been looking at. She had hardly any figure, wide shoulders, and a thick waist. Definitely no hourglass figure, but it wasn't like she was fat. Had she been short it would look as though she was fat, so being 5' 11" was helpful in that way. In Corus a good amount of the men were shorter than her, but up there in the north more were taller than shorter. Fal was one of her friends that had always been taller than her. Her eyes, nose and mouth were the only features that might be considered pretty. The thing was, they didn't look right with the rest of her. Still not sure of what Faleron had been appraising, Kel retired to her bed and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Hey: this was a hard chapter to write because I need something to go here and I need something that can run easily into the next. I have the rest planed out well enough. Thanks for reading.

Lady Knight 1512 – Are you Australian? I noticed that you spelled realized with an s instead of a z. I have a friend that is from Australia and she does that too. Just wondering. But thanks you're a dear. I feel like I converted your religion. I totally agree that any couple can be good if well-written.

Secret Agent Angel, Jeweled Rose, StarGazer89, beaver, FanFictionFantom, Lady 0f Masbolle, and Evilstrawberry thanks also. I didn't know so many people liked Faleron this much. It's never done so I didn't think people did.


	4. Appearing Ox and Water

(There is a story at the end of this if you want to know why I put the rating up)

* * *

Kel woke up the next morning. It was a beautiful summer day. Kel opened the shutters on her windows. Kel didn't have the best view. Below her was the roof of the stocks. It was flat, brown, and not appealing to the eye. Beyond the stocks were the chicken pen and the outer wall. She could see some trees over the wall, but not many. On the wall were sentries from the night before, waiting to be relieved.

After washing her face, Kel woke up Tobe. She put her ear up to the door to check if he was awake. No noise was being made, so Kel assumed that he was still asleep. Quietly she slipped through the door. While she stumbled through the darkened room to the window in order to open the shutters, a chair got in her way. After Kel fell to the ground with a loud thump Tobe woke up.

Tobe didn't just wake up, he jumped up ramrod straight and yelled, "Who's there!" while picking up a random item to protect himself with.

"It's just me Tobe. I came to wake you up." Kel stood up and opened the window. "Go get dressed." The boy wandered into his privy area after grabbing some clothes off the floor. She sat down in a chair by the door. Outside there were heavy footsteps and voices. "Sir Faleron I've been looking for you, what is it that you needed me for." It was hard to make out the voices through the thick wood door. "I can't talk to you now." It was quiet for a second, then they were whispering. "sentry duty…..night…..west" They were walking away and Kel was flat against the door trying to hear. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but it was interesting. Who wouldn't?

A few minutes after Kel sat down again, Tobe came out fully dressed and very hungry. "I'm ready for breakfast, Lady. I had the strangest dream last night. There was this goat and he had a pet monkey. Then this monster came in the barn…" Tobe told her his dream as they walked out of the building to the mess hall.

After breakfast, Kel went out to plow and Tobe went to play with the kids his age. Kel dragged her plow out of the storage room. She tried not to make large indents the ground as she moved it to the area where she was to plow. When her area came into view she saw the ox was already there. "What in the world. How did he get here?" Kel thought as she reached the large animal. "Well, less work for me, I guess." As she reached to fasten the plow to the animal's harness, a piece of paper tucked under a leather strap caught her eye. She pulled it out, careful not to tear it after which she read the note. It said,

"HAVE

A

Smiley Face

NICE

DAY"

Kel tucked it into her belt and continued to fasten the harness to the plow. "That is very strange." She thought, "Who would do this? And Why?" She turned the plow into place and started off. "It probably wasn't even done for me. That's right. I bet someone just read the charts wrong and the ox ended up in my area." She tried to erase the act from her thoughts, but she didn't have much else to do.

Finally around noon some of the children brought out lunch for all the workers. Kel sat and ate with a young man of 17 that was going to be married soon and his wife to be a girl of 18. They talked about stupid things, like the flowers for the wedding. Thankfully Kel ate fast and went back to plowing.

Around mid afternoon, Kel packed up and went to her room to clean up. Her water basin was full. Usually she had to fill that by herself. "Strange." She splashed water onto her face. Inside her folded washcloth was another note. She set it down and wiped off her face then picked it up again. "I hope you didn't work too hard Lady Knight," was what it read. "Alright maybe the ox was for me, along with this water. It doesn't mean anything though. It was just Tobe I bet. The hand writing is a little like his." Kel was far too tired to think about it though.

She finished cleaning up and changed into clothes that weren't sweat drenched. It felt good to be clean. Then she went to the mess hall. She sat down next to Tobe.

"Hey have you seen Faleron?" Kel didn't see him when she came in.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"What did you do today?" Kel changed the topic knowing he was a man and could take care of himself.

"Sid was helping us with pole fighting in morning. In the afternoon we played with the dogs."

"Who were you with?" Kel wanted to know who he was hanging out with now.

"Paul and James and Mattie."

"Oh, they're good kids. Did you have fun?"

"Yes." Tobe was getting bored of her interrogation, "May I be excused?"

"Sure."

Kel finished eating then checked on the "judges" that were to deal with problems the people had. They had been elected recently and needed some guidance on occasion. Kel also like to be sure they were making healthy decisions. All was good with them. So she went back to her room.

There was a knock on the door after half an hour of a nap. "Come in" Faleron stepped in. He was not looking to good. His hair had been messed up and there was red and blue around his eyes as though he had cried then rubbed his eyes.

"Sit down" Kel sat up and patted the bed area next to her. Kel turned so that one leg was hanging off the bed and the opposite foot was tucked under her thigh. She now faced him. "What happened Fal?"

* * *

Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I was being a lazy ass because spring break just started. I get to stay at home and look even more pale than usual when everyone comes home. I hope you can sense my bitterness. My friend is going to BELIZE! Her parents take her everywhere. My choices were Ohio, Chicago, Canada, or stay home. I would go to one of them, except I already have, several times. So I will just hang out a the Mall of America and write this. (My birthday is tomorrow) And I am positive you all wanted to know that crap because you just do.

I will tell you a short story too, because I was lazy and the last chapter was bad.

* * *

This is the story of the word fuck. Once in the days of Kings they were really mean. You had to have permission to conceive a child. To get permission you had to go to go to the king. To know that you had permission, you would receive a (I forget what it was, but let's say a piece of paper, even though that isn't very logical. Maybe it was a tattoo or something.) Anyways by receiving something it would be legal to have sex. On this whatever it was were the initials F. U. C. K. They stood for Fortification (sex) Under Consent of King.

This may not be totally true, but my brother's history teacher told him, and now because I found it amusing, you know.


	5. What is Love?

Faleron didn't talk for a long time, his eyes were looking at Kel even if they weren't focused. After a couple of minutes, she placed a hand on wither die of his face causing him to focus on her face. "What is it Fal." Kel was concerned; she had never seen him like this. He blushed and pulled out of her reach, which made Kel unhappy for some reason. "I know you came here to tell me something."

Faleron inhaled deeply and let out the breath slowly. "My grandma died. I really don't care that she did, please don't think I am a horrible person for that I'll try to explain."

"I don't," Kel patted his had. He grabbed her hand and started to fiddle with it, tracing the lines, curling her fingers. Suddenly Kel hoped her fingernails were clean.

He continued, "I suppose it is sad that she died, but I feel more upset, regretful." Kel was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his words as he caressed her hand. "We never liked each other. Well she didn't like me first so then I returned the same feelings. It is difficult to describe how we felt. My mother once told me that I was too polite and she thought I must be up to trouble. She was very cynical. Everybody had an ulterior motive. Even you. The summer after your first year she said that I must be sleeping with you because, of course, why else would I be friends with you." He gave Kel an apologetic smile. "That would be why when Garvey said the same I reacted so strongly. But Grandma and I were always at each other's throats. Out last argument was really bad. My mom and sister started crying, it was more my little sister. I promised her in one of my letters that I would make amends with Grandma before she died. Now I've disappointed Samantha, that's my sister. She won't forgive me, especially when she finds out that I didn't acknowledge her birthday or midwinter for the last two years."

"I don't see why you were so upset."

At first Faleron was surprised that Kel would say this. Then he thought about it and agreed, "I don't either. But then again I was just worried about my sister. I felt bad about not keeping my promise and my actions."

"There's nothing you can do now. You have admitted that you did these things and you feel bad about them. I think that you should just forget it all."

Their fingers were now entwined. "Thanks Kel. I feel a lot better now that someone knows." He brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. When his lips touched her hand she got hot and cold at the same time, she shivered, and it felt like a circus began in her stomach. As Kel got over the random kiss, he let go and lay down cool as nothing happened.

When Kel regained her senses she leaned over to Fal, "So…Fal. Oh you're asleep." Kel tried to stand up, it didn't work because her leg fell asleep. It was late. Her candle burnt down three rings. Deciding to give up Kel stretched out beside her friend and went to sleep too.

Something was tickling Kel's neck. Her hand flunked to swat away whatever was there. Strangely enough her hand hit something else and wasn't able to complete the mission to her neck.

"Argh," That wasn't Kel's voice. She opened her eyes in time to see Faleron blinking the sleepies from his eyes. His was spread eagle style across her bed on his stomach. Kel was on her back, pinned down by Fal's arm across her chest and one of his legs crossing hers. His head had been resting on her shoulder and his breath tickled her neck. Faleron moved the arm on her chest to rub his eyes more efficiently. Kel shivered as it brushed her breast lightly.

"Good morning Kel," He greeted as he rolled off Kel and got up.

Trying to act nonchalant Kel said, "Morning." She stood up and splashed water onto her face. Then she went to the window and looked out. After a minute she walked back to Faleron. They stood facing each other. Faleron broke the silence. "I think I'll just go change my shirt. Sorry for falling asleep. But thanks for not waking me up and for listening last night." His head stooped down to kiss her and Bang! Kel's head turned at the last second because of loud noise on the other side of her wall. The kiss landed on her cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast." Though thoroughly disappointed, he acted like that was what he meant to do the whole time. When he got to his room he cursed whoever made that noise.

"Hey Kel," Faleron and Kel had been sitting in silence doing work after a meeting. Kel looked up and stopped to who she was listening. "What do you think about love?" Faleron needed to know if there was any chance that she was even interested. It had been a week since he attempted to kiss his love.

"Well, it's great, I suppose. If you actually find true love," she replied.

"What about love at first sight?"

"Gods Fal, I don't know. I guess it is possible. I have never heard of it happening for real, but it is a possibility." Kel didn't really care at the moment. She had a lot of work to do.

"I don't think that it is truly possible. I think love isn't obvious like a trumpet blare. You can't just look at someone and know. That would be pretty shallow. Don't you think?"

She nodded the conversation was getting interesting. "What do you think it is like then?"

"I think it's quiet; you have to pay attention to know. It's hidden until something causes you to realize how you really feel. I think that love unfolds naturally out of a beautiful friendship." Something about Faleron's gaze made Kel's heart flutter queerly. It made her eyes falter and a flower of pink stain her cheeks. He saw this and didn't say anything, just stored her reaction in his heart knowing there was still hope.

I had a really boring birthday here in Minnesota. I had a snowball fight with my brother. That was probably the most exciting thing, but I got cut because he cheated with ice and I was wearing a t-shirt so I got hurt on my arm. Not very cool. I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Oh, Gods

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Kel was tired of staying inside the fort and needed to get out. She was in the stables grooming Peachblossom when Faleron entered. She decided since she was going riding, Fal might as well keep company.

"Sure," Faleron accepted the invitation. He went into his stall to grab his horse. In a couple of minutes they were out of the fort and in the woods.

Not knowing what to talk about Kel said lamely, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Fal nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but it is a bit hot, even in the shade."

"It feels so nice after the long, freezing winter. Of course you weren't here then"

They passed in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying being in the other's presence, without any distractions. As they rode along a stream Faleron looked longingly at the water. "Do you want to swim?" Kel said noticing his look.

"Thank you." He looked like a little kid that just got candy. He tethered his horse to a nearby stream, it was close enough so the horse could get to the water. Kel did the same, but a safe distance away knowing how Peachblossom could get around other horses. They peeled off their boots and Faleron did his shirt too. Kel paused to look. She had seen him, and a lot of males for that matter, without their shirts, but now he was a man and Kel was a woman.

Faleron dove right into the water, then shuttered at the coldness. It was still too soon after winter for the water to be warm. He got used to it and started diving around. Meanwhile Kel picked out a nice rock in the sun, laid down. The cool water around her feet felt wonderful, and the sun on her closed eyes was soothing. She could hear Fal splashing in the background.

"Hey Kel! Watch this!" He yelled with enthusiasm. Kel sat up and looked around for him. He was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, a tug on her feet brought her into the cold water.

Kel sputtered.

Faleron laughed.

"That was a mean trick to play, buddy!" Kel put on a mad face, even though she was trying hard not to giggle a little.

He swam up to her and stood by her. "Don't be mad." He gave her a hug. "but you have to admit I got you good." He said into her hair.

"I'm not" Kel admitted as she wrapped her arms around him. His back was sleek from the water and firm all the training. His shoulder was also like that under her cheek.

Kel broke away and sighed, "I suppose we should go back if we want to be in time for dinner.

XxXxXxXxX

Kel sat in her room doing reports. Dinner had been satisfying, so with a full stomach she thought she could hunker down and get some work done. To her disappointment, it didn't work. She was jittery, filled with thoughts of her friend and the afternoon they spent together. Kel felt so peaceful when she was in his company, like nothing could go wrong and if something did, together they could fix it. It was a feeling she had never experience. There was a familiar feeling there too. One in the past she had for Cleon, Neal and Dom, there was something different about it though. Something more fulfilling, with more substance. It was nice.

There was a quiet knock on the door. It was Faleron. She gestured to have a seat. "No I won't be long," he seemed incurably nervous.

Kel got up and closed the door, then turned her back to it so she faced him. "What is it?"

He swallowed, "Um" He took a step forward, and bent his neck.

"Gods," Kel murmured just before he made contact. Their lips met. Tentatively they grabbed on to each other. The longer they were together, the more confident each became. Fal slipped his tongue in her mouth. His hands ran up and down her sides. Kel placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back with the same passion he had. She lost her mind in the kiss. It was as though in order to kiss she had to sacrifice her brain to the gods, but it was ecstasy. Her fingers combed through his hair as she moaned. "Where did he learn this?" was her only thought. She kissed harder as his thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts softly, it sent a shock of electricity through her body.

Kel stiffened as she heard footsteps pass by in the hall. They broke apart, neither one looking at the other. "With his head down Faleron said in a cracking voice, "It think I'll be going. Kel fell on to her bed and stayed there for the rest of the night. She didn't sleep though. There was too much on her mind.

XxXxXxXxX

Today is a beautiful day outside, almost 70! Very shocking. I have a black eye, and lots of Easter candy, life is good so I decided Hey kid, you really ought to update. Then I thought what a good idea. And so I did.

I won't be able to up date for a week or more unless I am lucky. Tomorrow I have rugby, Thursday we are celebrating my ma's birthday, Friday I pack for Iowa, Saturday I go to Iowa and play rugby, Sunday I play more rugby and come up home, Monday is rugby, Tuesday is study buddies and rugby, Wednesday is rugby, and Thursday is nothing finally. So I might be able to on Friday, Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday.


	7. I ELOHVEEEE WHYOHYOU

Kel awoke the next morning filled with a desire to stay in bed. She didn't want to get up, and most certainly didn't want to confront Faleron. Kel sat and thought about what had happened the night before. Kel wanted him to stay with her for the rest of the night, so she could wake up next to him. It was a strange feeling, but Kel was pretty sure she knew what it was, although it was hard to admit. It was something that gave the feeling of love; Kel didn't want to be too hasty about calling it love. Just in case.

Her entire day was focused on not encountering Faleron. It worked too. She didn't see him the whole day, and no one else did for that matter.

The next morning Kel woke up to a surprise. A yell woke her up, followed by a thump. Kel rushed to her window. A man was lying on the roof of the stocks covered with straw and what appeared to be rose petals. With all haste Kel put on a shirt and breeches and ran out the door. She climbed the side of the building. The man was still there and guess who it was. Faleron.

"Kel…Um hi," He was nervous. Kel looked around there was some shape on the roof out of the straw and rose petals. "What is that."

"That… That was a heart. For you. Because. It's from me to you." Faleron was flushed, but looked directly at her with a maddening look in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Kel asked a bit unsure of herself.

Faleron chuckled, a bit relived. "Yes, if your love was a grain of sand, mind would be universes for beaches. If-" He was cut off abruptly by Kel. She was suddenly much closer and smiling. "I think I love you too." He closed the space between them and kissed her very thoroughly. They did that for a long time. Then they stopped and just looked at each other. Faleron leaned in for another kiss. Kel smirked a little and backed up, "You still haven't said I love you."

He laughed heartily, "I love you. Do you want me to spell it out I EL-OH-VEE-EE WHY-OH-YOU. In math it would be me plus you equals love." Kel smiled content to be held by her love.

Faleron landed a feather light kiss on her jaw. Kel thought of something, "Was it you that wrote the note--" She was interrupted by a light kiss on her mouth, "and got my ox and water."

He landed another one on her nose this time, "Nope." His mouth moved to her neck. There were chuckles in the background causing Kel to stiffen and Faleron to pause and bring his head up so their noses were touching. Then they heard a whisper, "I told you she thought it would be him." Faleron smiled and pulled her closer by the waist. While smirking a little Kel whispered to her new lover, "I do believe we've been set up, Fal."

He grinned wider than before. Rubbing noses with her he responded, "Love, would you mind shutting up so I can kiss you properly." So he did. There hands roamed each other and their tongues darted around. Fal had untucked Kel's shirt on the side and slid and hand up.

"I'm back-Oh my…" Neal's head popped above the roof in time for their moment of passion along with a few guests. They stopped kissing, but stood in the same position. They both stood as still as possible, as though they could camouflage themselves. "The soldiers told me you were up here, but I didn't expect this." His feet clambered to the top along with a certain former training master, and Tobe.

"My dear Keladry, I would expect you to know that private moments are meant to be just that." His smile looked like an enormous hammock. Lord Wyldon smirked a little too, while Tobe was shifting from foot to foot completely unsure of himself.

Fal and Kel were blushing uncontrollably. Finally Kel decided to say something, "I didn't know you were coming back.."

"How could you not know. I sent a note to you." Neal shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't get a letter." Kel was getting annoyed.

"I sent one."

"Tobe," Kel looked at him.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you." He looked at his feet.

Faleron stepped forward and put his arm around Kel. He whispered, "There's nothing we can do about it now." And he kissed her.

The End

Sorry about the wait. Hope you liked it.

Thanks you to my reviewers. I used to think that authors were messed when they said they lived off review, etc. But they are rather addicting.


End file.
